


Reparo

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-14
Updated: 2004-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Planning can be more fun.





	Reparo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Drabble Night

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter. Is there a specific reason you are screaming in my house?"

Harry shook his head. "This is my house too, if you remember, and I'm not screaming. I’m trying to point out that what you're doing is wrong."

"Nonsense," Severus answered as he continued his task. His wand had no rest as he continued to cast the reparo charm. When he was finished, he sat back and looked at his lover. "See, it's all fixed now."

Harry bit his lip, but he couldn't contain his laughter.

"What's wrong with you?" Severus asked annoyed.

"Severus, it's a puzzle. You supposed to find the right piece, not glue them together."

The Potions master got up and left in a huff. He would never understand Muggles.


End file.
